


Brotherly Christmas

by tempo_six9 (tempo_loser)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempo_loser/pseuds/tempo_six9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is heartbroken that he wouldn't have anyone to spend his Christmas with romantically. However, Ford proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (Late) Christmas. Here's your present. :)
> 
> NSFW

Stanley slammed the door as he walked inside, pissed. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his eyes were filled with fury. He cursed at everything, Carla, her stupid new boyfriend, everything.

“FUCK!” he kicked off his shoes.

“Stanley!” Ford peeked into the living room. “Can you keep it down? I’m trying to-” he shut himself up when Stan’s enraged gaze settled on him.

“Stanley?” Ford whispered. “Are you alright?”

His twin snorted. “Just peachy Poindexter..” Ford shifted nervously, “Do you...do you want to talk?” Stanley threw himself onto the sofa, hugging a throw pillow to his chest. “Sorry. I just...Everything sucks.”

Ford sat next to his brother, petting his hair. “Did something happened?” Stanley shut his eyes, thinking back to moments ago. He started telling Stanford everything.

**x**

_Stan hummed happily as he clutched the bundles of daisies. They were ordered from the flower shop since it was winter. Stanley hoped Carla would appreciate it._

_He knocked on Carla’s door, waiting patiently. He heard shuffling and a small squeal, “Coming!”_

_The door opened slightly and he saw Carla, face red, panting and dressed sloppily. “Gee, sorry. Were you showering?” Stan scratched his head in guilt. “_

_“Y-Yeah! What do you need?” she asked._

_Stan blushed and smiled, handing her the flowers. “I wanted to give this to you. Merry Christmas, love!” Carla took them hesitantly, “T-Thanks Stan..”_

_“I have to go...do something! Sorry!” she slammed a door a little too quickly. Stan’s face dropped in disappointment._

_“Well, I look forward seeing you on Christmas!” Stan called out before he headed to his car._

**x**

“Is that what just happened?” Ford asked, playing with Stan’s soft hair. “No,” he muttered. “That was three days ago. After that…”

**x**

_It was Christmas and Stanley was talking a stroll. He just so happened to pass by Carla’s house. The door opened and Stanley hid behind a bush. He blushed and his heart was beating. He didn’t know why he was hiding from her. He turned and his expression turned into confusion and anger._

_It was that Thistle guy. He and Carla were heading out. After Carla locked the door, she gave him a peck on the lips before locking their arms and walked off._

_Stanley gritted his teeth, remembering what happened three days ago. No wonder why she came out like that. They were making out behind his back! That cursed musician!_

_His anger faded away when he saw the flowers on her doorstep._

_The same flowers he gave her, left out to die. His body shook in disbelief and betrayal. He came out of his hiding spot and walked up to the wilting flowers. Stanley picked them up, and threw them somewhere. Then he headed home._

**x**

Ford had a grim look. He was _so_ going to kill them for making Stan be like this. “Sixer?” he heard Stan mumble. “Hm?” Ford looked down to see tears forming at the corners of Stan’s eyes. “I hate them.”

“Hate is a weak word,” Ford replied, an evil glint hiding behind his eyes. “But I hate- wait. What did you say?” Stan sat up in surprise. He thought he’d heard, “Hate is a strong word,” but that wasn't what came out of Ford’s mouth.

“You should loathe them. Despise them. But forget about them afterwards,” his face softened. “Hatred isn’t good for your heart.”

“Since when was anything I do is good for my heart?” Stan rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to spend Christmas alone.”

“Stan...you know you’re never alone right?” Ford frowned. Stanley smiled a bit, “I appreciate that Sixer but, you know what I mean. Someone to love..” he whispered.

 

Stanford’s eyes narrowed. His arm reached out to Stan and cupped the back of his head. “Ford?” Stanley blinked. “AK!” he yelled when Ford pulled him in. Their faces were inches apart and Ford gave Stan a sad look.

“Aren’t I enough for you?” he spoke softly, moving in to kiss his twin. It was a quick, innocent kiss but yet, Stan was tomato red.

Ford’s hand moved to his cheek as they parted. He was about to let his arm drop but Stan held it tight.

“You are,” Stan said shyly, brushing his lips against Ford’s. “Stan, stop teasing me,” the genius growled.

He chuckled, kissing Ford once again. This time, their tongues danced together in sync. It continued for what seemed like minutes before pulling away. Stan licked his lips in lust.

“Merry Christmas,” he muttered to his partner, before attacking him.

x

“Ford..” Stan grinded on Ford, chuckling at his reaction. Ford let out a moan before instantly covering it with his hands. “S-Stan what did y-” he was stopped by the same action, letting out another moan.

Stanley rose an eyebrow at his reaction. “Did y’never masturbate?” Ford redden, “Only once...for _scientific reasons…_ ” he admitted. Stan stared at him before he snorted, then turned into laughter. “Oh- Oh my god Sixer, you are unbelievable!”

“Shut up! I wasn’t planning to do anything until I was married!” the genius defended. “Oh ho? I guess now that we’re married,” Stan suggested.

Stanford groaned. He was being teased so much he was getting hard. He’ll get his revenge. He shoved Stanley, backing him fall back while Ford quickly scrambled on top of him. “It’s not going your way Stan,” he panted, rocking his hips.

“Nghh,” the younger twin whimpered quietly. The older grinned, satisfied. He began to unbuckle Stan’s pants, pulling them off and throwing it behind him. He did the same for the shirt and looked down at the flushed teen in only briefs.

Stan felt uncomfortable under Ford’s gaze. He could feel the chub on him expand and he didn’t like it. He crossed his arms around his belly and bought his legs up to shield him from Ford.

Ford was puzzled. Why was Stanley all curled up? He tried to get his limbs out of the way but he was stubborn. Fortunately, Ford was stubborn too. He grabbed onto Stanley’s knees and separated them with force. “What’s wrong Stan?” he asked softly.

Stan peeked up at his brother. “Hah..I think I should lose some pounds before we do...this,” he said quietly. “This was probably why Carla wouldn’t like me..”

Ford twitched at the last part. He wrapped his arms around Stan’s head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Please don’t talk about her in front of me, Stanley.”

“I don’t know if you know. But I don’t care how big you are,” Ford stripped himself of clothing. He took Stan’s hands and placed them near his heart. “This sounds cliche but don’t try to stop me,” Ford warned. “This heart beats only for you.”

Stan stared before he snickered. Ford was a blushing mess by now and mumbled something about how stupid he sound. “I guess you’re right,” Stanley acknowledged. “It’s nice to know you’ll hang your dick out for me,” he added and grabbed it. “Stan!”

Ford bit his lips while Stan literally gave him a blowjob. He warned Ford that it was his first time giving a blowjob, yet, it felt good? “G-guh..ah-” He almost lost it when the warm tongue swirled around the tip. “It’sh bery soft n’squishy,” Stan said. “Shut up! Don’t talk with your mouth...full!”

He pulled back slowly, letting go of Ford’s cock with a _pop._

Stan licked his lips, getting rid of the extra saliva. “Stan you..where’d you learn to do that?” Ford muttered. His hand accidentally brushed Stanley’s bulge that made him mewled for more.

Ford was taken aback by the noise but he figured he’ll give Stan a good time too. “Stanley..” Ford smiled as he took Stan’s penis out of his briefs. It was sticky too. He stroked it slowly and watched Stanley’s reaction, pressing on his tip every so often. Then he sped up the pace.

Stan had his arms around Ford’s neck, crying out. “Ford- wait.. Poin..dexter. I’m...I’m gonna- Ngh!” he dug his nails into his brother’s back just as he came.

“Gee, that felt great,” Stan grinned, breathing heavily. He sat up and kissed Ford, shoving his tongue in.

“Mnnm...mmh!”

Ford wasn’t so sure what he was suppose to be doing but it almost scared the shit out of him when Stan put his tongue in. His tongue was exploring everything until it found his own tongue. They clashed together, feeling each other’s warmth.

They parted and Ford looked down at Stan’s hole. He felt timid and honestly, scared but he was going to proceed for Stanley. He bought up his fingers and began to wet them with saliva. His gaze returned onto Stan who was watching him. Ford shivered.

When he was done, he saw that Stanley was already on all fours. “Are you ready?” Ford questioned. “There’s no going back now, you know.”

Stan rolled his eyes, “I’m ready.”

Ford inserted the middle finger slowly, moving it around to create space. Stan was on his elbows, shaking from the feeling. He nodded, signalling to Ford to keep going. Another finger was added, squirming around and brushing past his prostate. “There….Ford…!” he cried out. Ford hit the same spot again, making Stan shiver from the sensation.

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Stanley’s entrance, perspiration was sliding down his back. Ford was nervous. Hell, he was shaking.

“Stanley?”

“Hm?"

“Hold my hand,” Ford requested. “Pfft, what’s wrong? Scared?” Stan teased. “Fine you big baby,” He opened his palm. Ford sighed and grasp it tightly, and pushed.

“Guh!”

They were pretty much a sweaty mess. Stan was clenching so firm on Ford he thought he’ll break Ford’s junk. “Ford! Fast..faster!” Stanley begged. He got a grunt in return and what he wished.

Ford bit down on Stan’s neck to deal with the pleasure and pain. It was absolutely perfect, not that he’ll reveal to his twin. At least now he wouldn’t be teased of being a virgin.

He pounded into faster and faster and the moans get louder and louder. “I-I think I’m about t-to...Poindexter,” Stanley cried in between breaths. “Yeah,” Ford gritted his teeth. “Me too.”

They both held their breaths and shot their load. Ford pulled out of Stan and collapsed on the couch. Stanley turned onto his back and groaned. “Sorry...I came in you,” Ford said guiltily.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Stan laughed it off but shivered when some cum dripped out. “Oh shit! The couch!”

Ford sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing wipes and ran back. “Let’s hope Ma and Pa won’t find out,” Stanley clasped his hands together and prayed. “Stan, you don’t even believe in God,” Ford deadpanned, wiping the fluid off the couch. “I believe in the sex god,” Stan retorted.

“Yeah, yeah whatever..” Ford grabbed his twin’s head, leading them to their bedroom. The curled up in Stan’s bed, legs entwined. For a while, there was only silence, and breathing of course.

“Hey Sixer,” Stan whispered.

Ford mumbled a sleepy, “What?”

“You’re the Rudolph to my Santa,” he grinned. Ford gave him a tired smack to the head before hugging him tightly.

 

_“Mer...ry...Chris’mas..Now g’night…”_


End file.
